


Not what she counted on

by Estelle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Femslash February, mentions of Renly/Loras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa had counted on her marriage to Loras being the best thing to ever happen to her. What she had not counted on was his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what she counted on

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth field of my [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) card. I did it!

When Sansa had learned about her arranged marriage with Loras, she had been over the moon. Loras was handsome, gentle and altogether wonderful. She counted on the marriage being the best thing to ever happen to her.  
What she had not counted on was her husband sneaking off every night. As soon as he suspected she was asleep, he left their bed. Some nights, he didn’t even wait that long. He never touched her, they barely even spoke to each other, and Sansa just didn’t understand. What was it that she did wrong? Why did he feel the need to seek out some other woman. She was beautiful, wasn’t she? She had heard so on many occasions. So she just couldn’t understand why her new husband didn’t want her.  
What she also hadn’t counted on was Margaery, her husband’s sister. She was pretty, and funny, and smart, and spent time with Sansa when Loras just wouldn’t. Sansa was very grateful for her company, and they became fast friends.  
She felt like she could confide in her, so one day, over lunch she asked: “Do you think there is something wrong with me?”  
“What?” Margaery put her fork down and looked at Sansa. “Whatever do you mean?” She sounded surprised and a little scandalised, like the very idea was outrageous, and that gave Sansa the confidence to continue.  
“It’s just… Loras… He doesn’t seem to like me… and he sneaks off every night….”, she whispered, and to her surprise, Margaery smiled.  
“Oh I know. He’s meeting my husband. They’ve been a couple even before we got married”, she said lightly, and it was Sansa’s turn to look shocked.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you knew!” Margaery leaned forward and took Sansa’s hand. “You see, my brother prefers the company of men. I, on the other hand, cannot say that I agree with him. You are very lovely indeed.”  
She looked at Sansa intently, and she felt warmth spread through her all of a sudden.  
“I… I don’t know what to say.” She had never dreamt that this was possibility.  
“Well, you could say that you might do some sneaking of your own.” Margaery winked at her, and Sansa ducked her head, but couldn’t help but smile. Yes, maybe she would like that.


End file.
